


Beauty School Drop Out.

by Thebigbadwolfandlittlered



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek even sings, Grease - Freeform, M/M, My baby's dancing, a cuddling way, and Derek's head is in Stiles lap, not that way pervert, so does Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebigbadwolfandlittlered/pseuds/Thebigbadwolfandlittlered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek needs a place to stay and Stiles was watching Grease so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty School Drop Out.

The evening started out perfectly normal, Stiles’ dad was out for the dreadful all nighter shift at work and Stiles was sitting at the end of the couch thinking about how much his life sucks and his stupid feelings for Derek and watching Grease because that was Stiles favorite movie to watch when he was upset or questioning his sexuality or thinking about hot sexy werewolf abs, and then he heard a light tapping on his back door. He reached behind the end table of the couch and pulled out his baseball bat because that was what his life was now. Stiles peeked around the corner wall and saw Derek Hale standing outside the sliding glass doors with absolutely no expression on his face whatsoever, Stiles rolled his eyes and unlocked the door and walked back to his sitting place on the couch and placed his precious baseball bat back to it’s place in case Derek or some other thing of supernatural origin wanted to invade Stiles’ home and try and cause him bodily harm. Derek stepped in and was silent and that didn't really work for Stiles,

“So… What are you doing here? No one is dead right? Everyone is all good and alive and not captured and slowly greeting death, You’re not suffering from deathly and fatal wounds right? You’re fine? Totally cool no panic at all or-” Stiles was rudely interrupted by Derek just then,

“Stiles shut up everyone is fine.” This just confused Stiles. Then why was Derek here? He hates Stiles. With a burning fiery passion deep inside his soul that is probably the color of his wardrobe.

“Then… why are you here?” Stiles asked trying not to sound to invasive or anything and also biting his tongue so he can give Derek the chance to actually say something. Derek kind of pulled his shoulders in and looked down at the floor and Stiles had never seen Derek look so closed off before.

“I um-, the house, or Hale property is, um being inhabited by the hunters and, I don’t have somewhere to stay.” The end of that was rushed out but Stiles had barely noticed over the fact that when Derek had nowhere else to go, he went to Stiles. Stiles looked up at him and made eye contact with his mouth hanging open like a fish. Then no no no no no Derek was backing away and saying,

“Maybe this was a bad idea,” And just no. Derek has finally just said something that could lead to emotion and care and trust maybe. So Stiles jumped up and walked over to Derek and told him,

“You’re not getting out of this now sourwolf, come on,” Stiles grabbed Derek arm and guided him to the couch. To his surprise Derek only tensed and followed. Stiles pushed him down on the couch and Stiles sat down and restarted the movie because you can’t just start in the middle of Grease,

“So we are gonna watch Grease because this is legit the best movie ever and you have seen it before right?” He paused long enough for Derek to nod yes and then continued, “Good because this movie is the best and I don’t care what anyone says.” When Stiles finally looked at Derek really he saw how tense and uncomfortable Derek looked. Stiles sighed and did the best comforting thing he knew how to do with this given situation. He patted his lap and Derek had never looked more confused and afraid then he had ever seen him, so Stiles paused the movie and explained what he meant,

“When I was distressed or having problems with life or anything in general, my mom would play a movie and sit, right here as a matter of fact, and I would lay my head on her lap and she would run her fingers through my hair until I was usually asleep and relaxed. It was back when my hair was longer. It is actually one of the things I miss most about her.” Stiles staring at nothing by the TV because he got lost in the thoughts of his mom and the smell of her perfume and the softness of her fingers dragging though his hair, then Stiles felt the couch shift and oh sweet baby Jesus Derek was actually laying his head in Stiles lap.

“Laura would do that to me when I would get upset with small little things, like if I couldn't get notes on a piano piece right, or if a part of a book made me aggravated she would to the same thing but read to me. Usually my favorite book, Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone.” Derek never talked about his family. Never. And oh potato salad, he plays the piano? And gets emotionally invested in books? How is Derek real? But Stiles wasn't about to say something or question it because Derek probably doesn't have anyone to tell this too, and that was okay because Stiles didn't either. So he clicked play and started pulling his fingers though Derek’s hair, and wow it felt like heaven. It was soft and velvety and Stiles couldn't help the grin that spread across his face and smiled even bigger when Derek’s lips pulled up at the corners in a almost smile.  
Stiles continued threading his fingers through Derek’s hair and they both laughed at the funny parts, or more like Stiles laughed and Derek smiled a little bigger. And then Stiles sang,

“Look at me, I’m Sandra Dee,” He started, and Derek groaned and pushed his face into hiding in Stiles legs,

“Noooo don’t do this,” Derek cried. Stiles laughed, and started again,

“I don’t drink, or swear,” And then Derek laughed. Like full out laughed. So Stiles sang louder,

“Elvis, Elvis let me be,” Stiles sang in the highest pitch he could manage, “Keep that pelvis far from me,” Derek made a sound of pain and they both started laughing when Sandy asked if they were making fun of her. Then the most up expecting thing happened,

“Your story’s sad to tell,” And then Derek sat up and Stiles pouted but then Derek stood up and continued to sing,

“Beauty school drop out, no graduation day for you, missed your midterms and flunked shampoo!” Stiles then couldn't stop laughing and giggling and Derek picked up the remote and started singing into it,

“They couldn't teach you anything, You think you’re such a looker, but no customer would go to you unless,” Then Derek jumped on the couch and belted out, “She was a hooker!” Then Derek sat down next to him and, well sang to him, no other way to put it.  
“Baby don’t sweat it,  
You’re not cut out to hold a job,  
Better forget it,  
Who wants their hair done by a slob,  
Now your bangs are curled your lashes twirled,” Then they fell into laughter as Frankie finished the song. Then it went back to Derek’s head in his lap and quiet humming to songs and light laughter and happiness that neither of them have had in a long while.

As the credits rolled down the screen Stiles look down to see that Derek had fallen asleep. Stiles rubbed his thumb over the corner of Derek hairline fondly and tried to shift out under Derek so he could sleep because that man probably never gets a good night of sleep ever, but werewolf, so his eyes shot open and he sat straight up and then Stiles stood up and offered a hand and Derek looked at it like the hand was talking to him.

“You can’t sleep on the couch because when my dad comes home he probably would shoot you.” He smiled softly and warmly at Derek as he took Stiles’ hand and let himself be led up to Stiles room and after some awkward sorting they both were in Stiles’ bed and fell asleep, and by morning Stiles back was pressed to Derek’s front and Derek’s arm wrapped tightly and securely around Stiles and their legs intertwined. Derek and Stiles hadn't sleep so soundly in a very long time.


End file.
